Currently, as new data processing architectures are developed for space applications, each data processing architecture is highly specialized and often relies upon a separate system interconnect technology. Since each customer has different system-level performance requirements, each system interconnect design starts from scratch. There is high risk associated with adopting new technology for each and every mission, and network technology is vulnerable to obsolescence since support for a given protocol may die out, leaving no path to higher performance as technology scales. Furthermore, only one protocol type may run over each physical network fabric, implying that complex space systems often require separate physical networks for separate functions such as data traffic, control, and management. The requirement of separate physical networks for each function further increases system complexity, size, weight, and power.